


Albus Potter and The Quarter Trials

by CourtaVaderBooks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Hate to Love, Ilvermorny, Ilvermorny House - Pukwudgie, Multi, Patronus, Public Sex, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Triwizard Tournament, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtaVaderBooks/pseuds/CourtaVaderBooks
Summary: Albus Potter is looking back on his final year at Hogwarts and how is Aunt orchestrated the first TriWizard Tournament in years.  But not only are the classic three schools are competing against one another. But Ilvermorny  has traveled across the pond to compete. Changing the Tournament into The Quarter Trials.Albus Potter's world is turned upside down when he is chosen as one of the Champions. But he never expected to find his true love the same year.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The New School Year

Albus Severus Potter was enjoying a quite night at home. Until his twins Hazel and Desmond walked up to him. Followed by his other children Luke,14 and Samantha, 12.

“Dad? Can you tell us the story of how you and Mom met?” Desmond said. His eighteen year old son.

“Desmond you idiot. You forgot to ask Dad how they fell in love.”

Albus chuckled at his twin’s questions and felt like he should comply with their request. Since he feels his love story with his Wife is one worth telling.

“Why don’t you four gather up on the couch and I will share with you the tale of how I met your Mother. But the way we feel in love is a story for the ages.” He said smiling.

Nineteen Years Ago

September the first always meant a new year Hogwarts for Albus Potter. He had packed his trunk and was walking the platform of 9 ¾ with his parents and his two siblings James and Lily. His little sister was going into her fifth year while Albus was going into his final year. His brother James worked underneath his father as an Auror. He had graduated from Hogwarts two years ago. The five Potters had run into his Uncle and his two cousins; Rose and Hugo. But his Aunt was missing.

“Where is Aunt Hermione?” Albus asked his Uncle.

“She is on Minister of Magic business. She wanted to see the lot of you off.” Ron said chuckling.

It was time to now board the train to Hogwarts. Albus found the compartment where his best friend Scorpius sat. Rose, Lily, and Hugo joined them. All five of them super excited for the next year. Albus and Scorpius talked among themselves since they were the only Syltherins in the compartment. The train ride was much faster than Al had remembered, gone in a flash. He entered the Great Hall with his Best Friend. Then the ceremony of the Sorting Hat began.

“Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts.” The head Mistress spoke. The headmistress had been Minerva McGonagall. She was the head of Gryffindor House while his parents where at Hogwarts. But when she assumed the role of Head Mistress Neville Longbottom had taken the role of the head of Gryffindor House. Neville was the Herbology teacher and he was also his Godfather. “We have another exciting year ahead of us. Minister take it away you have the floor.”

Al’s Aunt stood on the platform in the room where the Professors sat. “Hello Hogwarts students. I am pleased to inform you that the ministry has agreed to host another TriWizard Tournament. But will no longer be called the TriWizard because we have expanded west to our sister school Ilvermorny. For the first time in millennia the great and small wizarding school had agreed to participate in the Quarter Trials. From this year on every twenty-five years one of the four schools would host the Trials. We will also be hosting schools Durmstrang and Beauxbatons along with Ilvermorny. So please make them feel welcome.” Hermione had spoken proudly. The Great Hall erupted in applause. The Minister had taken a seat allowing the visiting the schools to display their magical prowess.

The first school that had entered was Durmstrang. The collection of both male and female students flashed sparks of fire from their wands. Then took their seats where they could find them. Beauxbatons had been flasher the students sent birds and butterflies from their wands. Sending cheers through the Great Hall again.

The doors closed and then opened again in the Great Hall. Students dressed in muggle clothing walked into the Great Hall. The students had no wands present. But they started to form a painting in midair of all four schools respectfully. Then a blonde haired student broke from the tight and small formation. She moved her hands quickly making many different hand gestures. Creating the crests of the respective schools; each crest flew overhead the school it belonged too.

“Apparently according to my Father, Ilvermorny specializes in wand free magic. But that blonde chick is something else. She must be the schools shining star. Ilvermorny has four houses just like Hogwarts. But they are named after animals found in America. One house was even founded by a muggle. “Scorpius said to his best friend. Albus was staring at the stunning Brown Haired Student from Durmstrang. Albus realized that she was Viktor Krum’s Daughter Victoria. He had meet her once before. This would be his year for love. The small but proud school of Ilvermorny students started to squeeze where they could find seats. The blonde girl took a seat next to Scorpius.

“Your tales have some truth to it. You mind if I sit here?” She said with an American Accent but the table members couldn’t place what part of the United States where she was from. She grabbed a few pumpkin pasties and began to eat.

“Well…I” Scorpius said.

“Thanks.” She said once she finished and swallowing her food. She then poured herself a cup of pumpkin juice.

“What’s your name?” Scorpius asked.

“I am Autumn Lehmann. By the looks of it the both of you are Scorpius Malfoy and Alfred Potter” she said laughing.

“My name is Albus.” Al retorted.

“I know I am just messing with you guys. Your parents are sort of famous in America.”

“But it wasn’t until many years into the second wizarding war that American Wizards helped with the battle.” Albus said with a sharp tongue.

“Okay, I know when I am not wanted. Fuck you, Albus.” Autumn got up from the table. Taking her cup with her and walking out of the Great Hall. Her headmaster followed behind her. There was a loud eruption sound in the hall before both women came back into the hall and she took a seat at the Hufflepuff table. She glared at him and then went to talking.

“Good job Squibby, you just pissed off one of the most powerful witches of our age.” Jackson Smith said.

Albus gulped in fear looking in Autumn’s direction who was laughing with the seventh year Hufflepuffs.

The feast was soon over. Albus waited to talk to Victoria.

“Hi Victoria, do you remember me?”

“Yes I do. You are Harry Potter’s son. We met at the World Cup a few years ago.” She said with a smile. “We should catch up soon.”

Autumn passed scoffing at the both of them talking, her black boots scuffing the hall as she walked away.

“American’s can be so feisty. They are a whole different breed.” Victoria said with a heavy accent.

“Why don’t you duel me then, I could blow off some steam.” Autumn said as if she made a quick turn while hearing the conversation. This is the first time that Albus had noticed how pretty Autumn’s aqua eyes vibrantly staring back at Victoria.

“I know when I am outmatched; I kindly decline your offer Autumn.”

“Fucking pansy. Next time you throw shade in my direction we will have a problem. That goes for both of you love birds.” The tall blonde then walked away her hair swishing with her steps.

Albus just hoped he wouldn’t have to go to the same classes as the American Prodigy.


	2. Finding Common Ground

Finding Common Ground

Albus Potter had woken up to a loud clap of thunder; the rain pelting the windows of the Syltherin boys’ dormitory. Just as well, classes would begin soon anyways Albus wanted to make sure to grab some breakfast before he went to his classes. His first class would be with his cousin Teddy Lupin in Defense the Dark Arts. Teddy who was also his God brother married his cousin Victoire Weasley; now Lupin. But Teddy preferred his nickname versus actual name Edward.

Al had sat at the Slytherin table and poured himself a cup of pumpkin juice. A plate of Eggs, Bacon, and Toast appeared in front of him. He began to devour his food. His best friend had joined him along with his cousin Rose. Al had felt uneasy as she scanned the great hall for the blonde terror. As soon as he thought about her she appeared in the Great Hall. She was dressed in a blue skirt, black combat boots, and a cranberry sweater. The crest on her sweater was a Pukwudgie. Autumn had taken a seat with the Hufflepuffs again. He watched her place down her bag on the floor. She then began to eat her food as well. He noticed that the Great Hall had mixed company at all the tables. But some Hogwarts students creatures of habit remained at their tables.

“Hey Rose. You are the expert on vast items of knowledge. What does the Pukwudgie mean for Ilvermorny?” Albus asked sincerely.

“It means that they favor healing and shares many of the same qualities as Hufflepuff. Does it surprise you that autumn is in that house?” Rose said smirking.

“I am just curious. I don’t know much about other wizarding schools. Besides, the bloody terror hates my guts anyways.” Albus replied back quickly. “Why are you sitting here anyways?”

“I am sitting here because McGonagall said we should sit where we want. It is apparently good for us to socialize with people outside our respective houses and schools.” Rose replied back. “So I sat with the Syltherins today. Tomorrow Al I might just sit with your arch nemesis.”

“Rose, you wouldn’t betray your cousin like that would you?”

“Potter it’s time to have a different outlook on life. Do I need to remind you that your spells still need some work? Your form is sloppy and you haven’t been able to cast a spell since your seventeenth birthday.” Rose got up in a huff carrying her books and bag with her.

“How am I able to piss off most of the ladies I come into contact with?” Albus asked his best friend who was getting up and trying to follow his cousin. “Just where do you think you are running off too?”

“I was going after my girlfriend, but if you need me to stay. I will stay.”

“No go, wait you are dating my cousin?”

“Yeah since last year, we didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Is everyone pairing off?”

“I’ll see you in class man.”

Al had realized class was due to begin in about twenty minutes. He got up from the bench and almost stepped on a black cat. It meowed as it walked with its tail in the air. “Fucking cat.” Albus said under his breath.

“Cosmic, here kitty, kitty.” Autumn called her slender black cat over to her. The cat climbed onto Autumn and rested on her left shoulder. She then put her backpack on her other shoulder. The cat looked into Al’s green eyes with its own amber eyes. It then rubbed its head against its owner’s neck. The tall blonde walked away petting the black cat as she walked.

Victoria walked up to Albus smiling. “Hello Albus want to walk to class with me?” she had asked.

“Sure, sounds great.” The pair then walked off to Defense Against the Dark Arts. There were only two empty seats in the room. One next to Autumn and the other next to a girl from Durmstrang, Victoria had chosen her seat next to her friend; Leaving the only seat next to Autumn.

Autumn didn’t even look up from her book. Her cat sat on the table purring in delight as it was being stroked. Albus glanced over at what she was reading. It was a book on Meteorology and from he saw it was on tornadoes. From the looks of the book it seemed like it was a muggle book. She noticed he was watching her and she closed the book with a loud thud startling the class. Teddy was walking into the class with rolls of parchment and his wand.

“Good morning class. Since all of us in our final years we will mostly be doing review and learning from each other this year. Also this year’s seating arrangement is permanent from here on out.”

Albus gulped loudly. Autumn scoffed at his gulp. “Professor Lupin, could we possibly change our seating arrangements?” Autumn said trying to reason with Teddy. But here is the thing about him once his mind is made up he won’t change his mind.

“Sorry Autumn, I have made my decision. Now everyone grab your wands and let me gauge your skill levels. We are doing a practical class today.”

The class moved outdoors for practice.

“Ms. Lehmann, please take out your wand for practice.” Professor Lupin said.

“But professor I am more comfortable and proficient in wandless magic.”

“Fin, I will let it slide this once. But you are going to need to use your wand during class.”

“I can help in teaching my classmates wandless magic. Please you said we are taking this year to learn from different schools.”

“You make a valid point. But question my authority again in my classroom and it will be detention.”

“Yes sir.”

“Okay class, pair up into groups of four and we are going to practice the Patronus Charm first.” Rose, Albus and Scorpius had grouped together. The whole class collectively had made their groups but Autumn had no trio with her. “Ms. Lehmann it seems you don’t have a group. Why don’t you join Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger-Weasley, and Mr. Potter? Since they seem to be sort a person.” Autumn and her cat walked over to the group; her backpack strap on only her right shoulder. The cat meowed as it walked to the trio.

All three of them watched her come over. Midway trying to cast the charm, Albus hasn’t ever really had the best success when it comes to casting the Patronus Charm. The wand was unresponsive, and refused to cast magic for him.

“Your form is sloppy.” Autumn said placing her bag by the others bags.

“Well if you are so brilliant then show us.” Albus said crossing his arms.

Autumn smirked. Moving her hands with ease the same way a wand handler would move their wand and spoke softly “Expecto Patronum” taking a silvery-white shape of a Dolphin it danced around the young wizard. “Your wand is giving you issues casting magic? How about you try wandless magic, humans are magical beings too. Ilvermorny specializes on wandless magic. Since our influence of the school is founded by early settlers and learned from the local Indian Tribes.”

“I don’t need your help.” Albus shot back; going back to his sloppy technique in peace.

“Fine if you want to be a lame wizard that’s on you. Rose, Scorpius did you want me to help you with techniques?” Albus gave them a look.

“We are good, thank you though.”

“This class is pointless. I am going practice my own charm instead.” She took out her wand. “Meteolojinx Maxima” just then a huge thunderstorm developed out of nowhere. Thunder crashed as rain began to fall.

“Meteolojinx Recanto” Teddy said repelling the storm. “Ms. Lehmann, it seems you have issues following instructions.”

“Expecto Patronum.” Autumn casts her spell effortlessly and the silvery-white Dolphin danced around the young professor.

“You think you are brilliant don’t you? But casting that charm could have hurt the other students in the class. For your lack of judgment, you will receive detention and you will tutor some students that aren’t prodigies like yourself. Have a good first day the rest of you. Rose, Scorpius, Albus and Autumn stay behind would you.”

“Are we in trouble?” Rose asked.

“No, not at all. But Autumn here has volunteered here to help you with more advanced magic and to use only your hands. Maybe even non-verbal spells. But as punishment Ms. Lehmann you will tutor my dear God Brother on the ways of how to properly use his wand and even wandless magic. During your free periods; we all need to find some common footing here. Maybe your greatness would rub off on other students. Al here is an excellent wizard but he needs help with a confidence boost.”


	3. The Four Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus has to go meet Autumn for private lessons.   
How will things go?  
Also the Day after the private lessons happen. The Champions are selected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post this new chapter, I have been reworking plots and everything to make the best story for everyone.

The Four Champions

Albus had found himself jerked awake by Scorpius. The look his Best Friend gave him reassured him that he was late for his lessons with Autumn the assertive young woman from Ilvermorny. Al barely got dressed and ran to Professor Lupin’s office.

“You are late.” Autumn said with a flat tone. Her arms crossed around her chest which Albus tried to not notice but he never realized she was chesty. She was dressed in jeans and converse. Her top was flowy and showed some cleavage.

“I am sorry, I overslept.” He said with a chuckle.

“Cleary.” She said not looking at him; she was too busy looking in a purple notebook. “Okay, right. Show me what I have got to work with.”

“What?” Albus couldn’t understand what she was saying even though they both spoke English; there were barriers between American tongue and English tongue.

“You aren’t paying attention, of course you aren’t. Why don’t you stop wasting my time then?”

“I couldn’t understand what you wanted me to do.”

“Oh right sorry. Show me the spells you can do so we can gauge where you are at.” Autumn reassured him. She took a seat.

Albus stood there for a few moments. He was nervous. He couldn’t move.

“Okay. I see you are becoming nervous. What if I did the spells with you?” Autumn suggested.

Albus shook his head vigorously in the direction of no. His eyes closed, to the point he was almost in tears.

“I am going to get Professor Lupin and tell him he should tutor you privately. I feel like I have scared you half to death.” She said putting her backpack on her shoulder. She began walking out of the room, when Al grabbed her wrist.

“Don’t go. I just don’t have a talent for spell casting.”

“That’s it we are trying wandless magic. Quit being a baby, put your wand away. I have tried being patient.” She said after exhaling a loud sigh.

“Why must things be your way?” Albus fought back.

“Hogwarts and England tried their way, it didn’t work for you. The wand doesn’t make the Wizard; the Wizard is magical all because of who they are. I can also see you are timid and afraid of something. Until we are able to nip it and move on, you won’t have any luck producing a spell. Magic is instinctual. It becomes second nature, a part of you.”

“Everyone in my house except Scorpius calls me the Slytherin Squib.”

“Excuses. If you are going to fight me then fight me for real, let’s duel. No wands, no nothing. Imagine spells and make the wand movements with your hands. Shield how you shield in a duel except without a wand.”

“Are you mad?”

“Why would I be mad?”

“Mad as in as the Americans would say crazy, batshit crazy? Insane?”

“No I am not. I am trying to help you. I have tried multiple techniques to help you and none of them worked. So I am trying this one.”

She then knocked Al down with the Stupefy Charm. She did it without warning the only Al could see as indicators was her hands. He got up and thought of the one spell he could do to overwhelm her. He was so enraged and felt the fire within him. He yelled “Incendio” and properly moved his hands like the spell would be used with a wand. The flames erupted from Al’s hands. Autumn managed to shield herself in time. Luckily the flame wasn’t large enough to cause any damage to Teddy’s classroom.

Both students then used the rest of the afternoon spell casting and Al was becoming more confident in his abilities. But all he did was wandless magic. It felt right. Ilvermorny prided itself on the integration of wandless magic. He was lucky enough to have the current prodigy teaching him. She had gone over all the spells he learned in his years at Hogwarts. He was shaky with some of the spells, but overall had a good refresher.

“I am impressed. I have never seen someone learn wandless magic this quickly.”

“Don’t make it a big deal. I have a reputation to uphold.”

“What, as the worst magic user of your year? Or worse than that the whole school?” She said with laughter.

She was becoming too playful with him and he didn’t like it.

“Whatever. I got to go.”

“Don’t ask me for help again.” What was Autumn going to do with this moody guy. One second everything was good and he was actually learning. They were getting along. Making a relationship, a friendship and then boom. One thing clicks in his head and boom it’s over. She had decided from here on out she would stay away from that boy.

She had decided she would put her name in the Goblet. Focus on her studies and do what was necessary on what it took to become a Healer and Auror. When Autumn walked into the room that held the Goblet Al, Scorpius, and Rose where putting their names into it. She had walked past the trio put her name in. then walked out. Cosmic followed behind her. Tomorrow would be Halloween and they would draw the Champions. Classes would also be cancelled for the festivities.

All the students from all the different schools were happy to be off from classes because of Halloween and also the anticipation of finding out who would represent each of the wonderful schools.

The Great Hall was decorated with Pumpkins carved into Jack o'lanterns. Black and purple candles hung from the ceiling. All the tables covered in sweet treats for the students to enjoy. Headmistress McGonagall got up from her seat. A tapped her Champagne Flute.

“We are now ready to hear who our Champions will be for the Quarter Trials. Our first champion will be ….?” The fire glowed an Emerald Green. The first name erupted out of the Goblet and landed into McGonagall’s hand. “Our Champion for Ilvermorny will be Autumn Lehmann.”

The whole Hufflepuff erupted in loud applause for her. Including many of the Hogwarts staff, but even her school gave her the proper response she was the perfect champion for Ilvermorny. Autumn and her headmaster walked into the designated room when all the Champions had to meet.

Then one by one each Champion filled the room.

Chosen from Durmstrang; Victoria Krum. 

Chosen from Beauxbatons; Eliot Theo

Meaning the Hogwarts Champion was the last to be chosen.

Headmistress McGonagall walked alone a boy with untamed black hair and emerald green eyes.

Hogwarts Champion was chosen and it was Albus Potter.

the pair of green eyes fearful searched the room, looking for a pair that was kind to promise everything was alright. They found themselves looking into the same eyes they looked into yesterday. But the no longer saw fierceness or determination, but kindness. Those aqua eyes where kindness mixed with fear and that is when Al’s heart started to race.


	4. The Weighing of Wands

In the next coming weeks would be the first challenge will take place on November 17th. But before the challenges were to begin each of the Champion’s wands had to undergo inspection to make sure they were fighting fit for these challenges.

Also in the past few days much to Albus’ dismay Autumn had started dating a boy from Hufflepuff. His name was Beau Romanoff. He was the pretty boy of Hufflepuff. He was a Prefect and in his seventh year. He had dark hair and sapphire eyes. The two of them were smitten, spending all of their free time together. Albus watched as the pair walked past him hand and hand. Autumn and Albus did lock eyes when they both looked back. But Autumn just moved closer to Beau.

Albus had gotten to Honeydukes; to find Autumn, Beau and a few others from Ilvermorny, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons, Along with a few Hufflepuffs, a Ravenclaw, and even a student from Gryffindor as well. A Slytherin student in Al’s year walked passed and sat down as well. Making the table full with about seventeen young people, they were laughing at the table. Drinking Butterbeer and sharing stories of the different life experiences they have had from in different parts of the world. Autumn was really good at making friends Al thought to himself. He had gotten a table and waited for his best friend and cousin to sit with him.

His other cousin Hugo sat at the table with the large group he had noticed. He didn’t understand what everyone saw in Autumn. She was far too perfect. She excelled at everything, handed to her on a silver platter. Everything Albus tried so desperately to achieve came to her with ease. Maybe this was why he had not even bothered to get to know her. She was a Quarter Trials Champion just like him. The whole point of this was to have international affairs go smoothly. But Ilvermorny and Hogwarts always had this tension; even the world powers of Muggle Affairs of Britain and the United States had some issues as well.

Albus made a vow from this point on to try to get to know Autumn and be nice to her. He decided to go over to the table and mingle.

“Can I sit with all of you?” Al had asked them. The table went silent. All eyes looking at him. Beau had his arm wrapped around Autumn’s shoulder. Albus had felt a tingle of jealously, but then shook the thought from his mind.

“If you can find a spot, but why would I make room for someone who has been nothing but rude to my girlfriend?” Beau said with a smirk. The rest of the table laughed.

“Beau. It’s fine. Al if you can find a seat then fine, otherwise go somewhere else.” Her tone went from cheerful and reassuring to downright rude. Her aqua eyes fierce staring back into his. Al just put his hands in his trouser pockets bowed his head in defeat and walked away. He even walked out of Honeydukes. He heard laughter erupt from the table. “Bye Slytherin Squib.” The table roared. Al felt tears in his eyes. He slowly walked back to the castle.

“Mr. Potter. Have you seen Ms. Lehmann we are going to be doing the Weighing of the Wands ceremony sooner than expected.” Spoke McGonagall. 

He hadn’t lifted his head. But Albus spoke softly through muffled tears. “Try Honeydukes. Last I saw of her she was in there drinking Butterbeer.”

“Potter are you alright?” McGonagall said with concern.

“I am fine Professor.”

“The students are bullying you again?”

“I was a much larger group this time.”

“Don’t worry about them. But go to the Main Hall and wait there. We are going to perform the ceremony.”

Albus did what he was instructed to do. The other two remaining Champions other than Autumn were in the Great Hall. Albus’ Aunt was there along with Olivander the great wand maker of Britain. They had moved into the Headmistresses study for a more private ceremony only meant to be viewed by the Champion, the head of the respective schools, the wand maker to analyze the wands and the Minister of Magic from the Homeschool.

Autumn and McGonagall had entered the room. Everyone was in attendance so the ceremony was ready to begin.

“Let us start with the girl from Ilvermorny.” Autumn and Headmaster Duncan walked over. Autumn presented her wand to Olivander. “Magnificent craftsmanship I am not familiar with who makes wands in North America.”

“Mr. Ollivander. As part of the wizard of coming to age at Ilvermorny they must create their own wand.” Head Master Duncan spoke with pride. “Autumn is one of our brightest witches. Mastering spells spoken, unspoken and even wandless.” The salt and pepper haired man spoke.

“Well she can add wand crafting to a list of her skills; this wand is simple yet exquisite Red Oak, with a Unicorn Hair measuring at 13 ¼ inches. The wand is in perfect condition and is 100% devoted to this young witch. What is your name?”

“Autumn Lehmann sir.”

“Ms. Lehmann it has been a pleasure.” Olivander looked around the room. Picking who would be next. “Girl from Durmstrang, Victoria Krum it is? I remember viewing your father’s wand many years ago. Let me see it. Sycamore, with Dragon heartstring and measuring 12 inches. In perfect condition for these trials.”

The only remaining champions were Albus and Eliot Theo.

“The boy from Beauxbatons. Eliot Theo is it? Present me your wand please.” The ginger haired boy did as the elderly man requested. “Pine with Dragon Heartstring and 14 inches. Fighting fit for these upcoming trials. So that leaves Albus Potter.”

Albus walked over to Ollivander and handed him his wand. “I remember when I sold this wand to you in your first year. I was surprised that this wand chose you. Willow with a phoenix feather measuring at 15inches; your wand has finally begun to bond with you. Seeing you worthy to wield it, it never saw you as worthy until very recently when your confidence began to rise and now it bows to you with full devotion. Also it is in perfect condition for these trials.” All right all of you cast the Patronus Charm. Show off who you are.”

Autumn Cast a full bodied Dolphin, Victoria cast a beautiful Falcon, Eliot cast a Crow and lastly Albus cast a Stag.

Pictures were taken for the Daily Prophet.


End file.
